


【奖白】朝露玫瑰（下）

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Summary: 避雷高亮：本章11十分黑化，6十分崩坏。囚禁play，各种强制play，斯德哥尔摩式HE结局。非常ooc，请确定可以接受再往下阅读，阅读过程中踩雷了请一定点击关闭。被雷到不负责任。
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Shiroiwa Ruki, よなるき, 奖白
Kudos: 8





	【奖白】朝露玫瑰（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷高亮：  
> 本章11十分黑化，6十分崩坏。囚禁play，各种强制play，斯德哥尔摩式HE结局。  
> 非常ooc，请确定可以接受再往下阅读，阅读过程中踩雷了请一定点击关闭。被雷到不负责任。

八、

白岩瑠姫再次睁开眼睛的时候，感觉昨天像一场梦。这一切太荒唐了，荒唐到不应该是真实的。他有点渴，想起身喝点水，可是被皮质手铐束缚住的双手，被胶带封住的嘴，和随着他的动作发出的铁链的响声，都在提醒他，这是真实发生的事。他被恋人锁在了宿舍的床上。

阳光被厚重的窗帘挡住，这是他和与那城奖一起在Nitori挑选的窗帘。当时的恋人照顾他的起床气，帮他选了店里最遮光的那款。后来又有了多少个清晨，与那城会温柔地给他一个早安吻，然后替他拉开窗帘，让他自己对着落进房间里的晨光生闷气。这还真是讽刺，白岩想，他还能再次等到与那城奖帮他拉开这帘铁壁般的布吗。

门口传来了钥匙的声响，与那城拎着便当盒走了进来，手里还拿着一朵玫瑰。他走到白岩的床边，揭下白岩嘴上的胶带，语气轻快地问，“要吃点东西吗？是你喜欢的可乐饼呢。”

冒着热气的早餐被递到了嘴边，可是白岩却偏过头去，疲惫地看着偏执的恋人。“你打算什么时候放我出去。”他没有什么力气地问。

“当你不想要离开我的时候。”与那城见白岩不愿吃东西，也不强迫他。他把可乐饼放回便当盒里，起身准备离开。

“我昨天说的是气话，我怎么会离开你呢。”白岩叫住了快要离开的恋人。他尽量让话语听起来甜蜜一些，“我爱你呀。我们之间总会有出路的，把视频删掉，把我松开，我们还像以前一样好不好？”

与那城奖却笑了，他说瑠姫你是真的很不会撒谎。别再演戏了，你以为视频只在手机里吗。

他撕下了恋人虚伪的面具，于是被拆穿的囚徒换上了诅咒的口吻，我会恨你一辈子的。与那城像是听见了什么好笑的笑话，深情地看着被束缚着的白岩，“不会的，你怎么能恨我呢，你不是要和我死在一块吗。”

白岩瑠姫在黑暗里看见了恋人眼底的疯狂。他知道和与那城已经说不通道理了。但是他还拿捏着这人对他的爱，只要他绝食，恋人一定会服软，他最终是不会伤害自己的。白岩决定赌一次。他盯着卧室门，“你既然不打算放我出去就滚吧，我想睡觉了。”

与那城轻柔地抚摸过白岩的脸颊，他看着白岩的眼睛，决绝又笃定地说，“其实你比你想象的要爱我，我会让你知道的。”他把玫瑰放在恋人的枕边，又缓缓地用胶带封住了恋人的嘴，转身离开了满室黑暗。白岩看着那朵玫瑰，只觉得恶心的要死，也转过身睡了。

九、

这是白岩瑠姫被关在房间里的第二天。

或许是第二天吧，他也不确定。窗帘一直被拉上，他看不见天上的太阳与月亮，所以眼睛里的星辰也消失了。手机和一切娱乐设备都被收走了。时间变成了一个模糊的概念，只有生理需求在提醒他，已经过了很久了。

他觉得饿，他觉得渴，他难受极了，想要上厕所，想要吃东西，想要喝水，更想知道现在几点。他想知道他的队友们有没有发现他不见了。于是他挣扎着靠墙坐起，尝试用被反捆的胳膊肘敲了敲床头的墙，希望一墙之隔的豆原能够听到。

“啊，忘了告诉你，最近没有工作安排，豆酱已经回家了。”门口传来了让他战栗的声音，是与那城奖又来打碎他的希望。

白岩无力地靠着床沿，他太虚弱了。与那城走近他，撕下了他嘴上的胶带。他听见与那城用和昨天一样温柔的声音说，要吃点东西吗。白岩这次不拒绝了，他默默吃着恋人喂给他的粥。味道很好，是恋人的手作料理。

他咽下了最后一口粥，说出了今天的第一句话，开口的声音粗哑刺耳，“我现在这个样子，是你想看到的吗？”

与那城并不回答他，只是沉默地收拾着餐具。白岩看出了他的动摇，叹了一口气，“你帮我解开吧，我想上厕所，还想洗个澡。”

可是与那城却像没有听见。他站在黑暗里，看不清在斟酌些什么。白岩感觉恋人的动摇快要消失了，焦急地乞求起来，“你在这里，我出不去的，我不会逃的，请你别这样对我。”

下一秒脖颈上的锁链被解开了，然而手腕上的束缚并没有被一起解除。他的身体一轻，反应过来的时候已经落入了熟悉的怀抱中。与那城抱着白岩进了浴室，褪下了他的裤子，顺手拧开洗脸池的水龙头，淅沥的水声流进白岩的耳朵里。

白岩已经明白与那城要做什么了，浑身颤抖地拒绝着，“我知道错了，我再也不会离开你了。求求你出去吧…”

可是与那城温柔又坚决地拉起了白岩，大手覆上了怀里那人可怜的性器。他在被吓坏了的恋人耳边轻声低语，“在我面前，瑠姫没有什么好羞耻的，你要扔掉这些没用的自尊。”说着，他把水流又拧开了些。怀里的人好像忍到了极限，他听见了一声痛苦的呜咽，温热的液体溅到了他的手上。他又笑了，他知道，他的恋人就要变得更听话了。

被剪开衣服抱进浴缸的时候，当热的水打在他皮肤上的时候，白岩就像没有生命的漂亮人偶一般，感受不到任何温度。他只是机械地流着眼泪，没有反应地任由浴室里的另一个人亲吻他的颈侧，抚摸他的身体。他的眼泪惹恼了与那城，恋人的手环上了他的脖子，逐渐加重了力道，“瑠姫为什么要哭呢。我不喜欢看你哭，别做我不喜欢的事情。”

窒息感让灵魂又回到了身体里。大脑缺氧之后，身体被求生的本能支配，白岩瑠姫条件反射般地想要收住眼泪。与那城奖看着他恐惧又讨好地样子，想哭又不敢哭，小声抽噎着，瘦削的肩头打着颤，满意地松开了掐住恋人脖子的双手。

他拿了一块干净的毛巾擦干了白岩的身体，小心翼翼地将不停发抖的恋人抱回床上。他重新给白岩修长的脖颈套上锁链，又封住了他没有血色的双唇。玫瑰味的沐浴露香气包裹着白岩，与那城俯身为他盖好了被子。他对着快要陷入沉睡的恋人道了声晚安，又把他关在了看不见尽头的黑暗中。

十、

一，二，三，四，五，六。白岩瑠姫盯着天花板上看不见的一块黑斑，枯瘦手指慢吞吞地在床上画着数字。

在上次试图掐死他之后，与那城奖又为他送来过六次餐食。有时是正常的时间间隔，有时又会隔得很长。每次与那城来的时候，都会温柔地帮他解开除了手腕上的每一处束缚，不厌其烦地抱着他去解决生理需求，细心地帮他擦洗身上的每一处肌肤。

白岩觉得自己已经疯了，倒不如说清醒的人是不会活在这样的境遇里的。他什么都做不了，除了睡觉，可是白岩瑠姫已经无法再睡着了。他闭上眼睛就是一个个光怪陆离的噩梦，世界上所有的人都遗忘了他，他被朋友、粉丝、甚至家人遗忘在连声音都没有回响的深渊里。甚至在刚才那个真实的梦境中，与那城奖也遗忘了他。他想要尖叫，又发不出声音。醒来的时候冷汗已经打湿了额发，白岩突然意识到，与那城奖已经很久没来了。

白岩就绝望地靠在床上。他用力地睁着双眼，因为闭上眼睛就是地狱。他开始发抖，他开始构想，如果与那城奖不要他了，他会饿死在这个房间里吗。他的队友会闻到他的尸臭才想起他吗。他害怕得蜷缩起来，身体里已经没什么水分让他流眼泪了。他只能绝望地等，等着他的恋人想起他，等着他带来亲手做的料理，等着他来证明自己还活着。

不知道等了多久，卧室的门终于打开了。门外的回廊也是一片漆黑，可是白岩瑠姫已经不知道这是他被关起来的第几天了。他看见门外熟悉的轮廓，用尽最后一丝力气挣扎着坐起来，身上的铁链发出了沉闷的响声。白岩想要靠近门口的人，想要拥抱他，想要亲吻他，想要感受恋人比他稍高一些的体温和炽热的爱意。

与那城奖走近床上的人，撕下他嘴上的胶带，把一杯水递到恋人的嘴边。白岩喝得很急，有些被呛到，剧烈地咳嗽起来，脸上终于有了些狼狈的血色。与那城抚摸着这几天更加瘦削的恋人的后背，把水含在嘴里，无限温柔地渡给了他。尝到水的白岩却并不松开甘甜的唇，干渴的舌探进了恋人的口腔。比起水分，他更需要确认与那城还是爱他的。

可是他卑微奉上的满腔爱意被推开了。白岩害怕极了，又跪起身，主动贴上与那城的身体。他小声嗫嚅，不要离开我，我会听话的，求你不要走。

“你爱我吗？”

“我爱你，我不能没有你啊。”他的剖白满是哀切，像是杜鹃啼血，又像玫瑰凋零。

与那城终于拥抱了白岩，“我也最爱瑠姫了。”他在怀中人的耳边蛊惑地说，“你看，这么多天，你的朋友们谁都没有来敲门找你。他们早都忘了你。只有我，永远都不会忘记你。所以你要记住，你只能相信我，只能爱我，只能和我在一起。”

与那城奖说着，解开了束缚着恋人的皮质手铐和链条。白岩乖巧地环上他的脖子，急切地亲吻他，用身体宣告他对主人的忠诚。他对与那城说，是的，我知道的，从此以后我的人生，只能和你在一起了。请你不要离开我。

与那城奖摸着白岩干枯不再有光泽的发丝，轻柔地说，真乖，明天带你出门吧。

十一、

再次看到阳光的时候，仿佛已经隔了一个世纪。

双脚接触到地面的时候，白岩有些趔趄，他甚至快要忘记了该怎么迈出步子。与那城奖牵着他，带他走出黑暗的卧室，穿过了盛满曦光的回廊，走进了一个明亮的房间。阳光透过窗户撒在餐桌上，他甚至能看见光束中的灰尘。他的队友们坐在桌子前谈笑，好像什么都没有发生过一样。

鹤房和木全看见了白岩，开心地迎上前，“你终于回来啦，伯父伯母都还好吗？”

白岩却无法理解他们的话，他张了张嘴，却不知道该如何交谈。他想缩进与那城的怀里，和其他人的社交让他害怕。与那城捏了捏手里的掌心，“我去帮你做点早餐，你们聊。”可是白岩却不愿放开他的手，怯怯的恋人拽着他的衣角，好像害怕走进阳光里。

“没关系的，我一会就回来了。翔也应该有很多话想和你聊吧，一周没见了呢。”白岩知道与那城并不是在和他商量，只能放开恋人的衣角，由着鹤房搭着他的肩，走到了没人的餐厅一角。

木全觉得白岩好像变了一个人。他瘦了很多，眼睛里也没了神采。他好像很怕除了与那城以外所有人的触碰，会不自觉地瑟缩肩膀。他直觉是与那城做了什么，于是试探地问，“你是回家的这一周生病了吗？”

白岩有些恍惚，“你们在说什么呀，我一直都在这里啊。”

木全和鹤房交换了一个眼神，心下大骇，他低下声，“瑠姫你听我说，奖君和我们所有人说你回家去了，还说你把手机忘在了他那，我们都没有办法联络你。我不知道他是怎么和你说的，但是他肯定骗了你。”

“你在撒谎。奖是不会骗我的，他那么爱我。”

鹤房急了，拉起白岩的手腕质问他，“这个勒痕是怎么回事，是他对你动粗了吗？”

白岩却迷恋地抚摸着自己脖颈上的淤青，“奖只是偶尔有点小心眼罢了，他不会真的伤害我的。”他说着，又回过头去找寻恋人的身影，看到与那城对他笑了一下，才安下心来。然后转过头，像是要证明什么一般，对着好友说，“你们看，他在给我做早餐呢。”

木全知道他最坏的担心成了真，却又不知道怎样才能让白岩清醒过来，“我之前你和说的话，你还记得吗？”

白岩一脸迷茫，“翔也，你怎么今天早上一直说这些让人听不懂的话…，啊，奖君来了，一起吃早餐吧。“

他看着恋人逆光走来，轮廓逐渐变得明亮，从暗处走到了他的面前。白岩的脸上浮现了幸福的笑容。翔也谢谢你，他在心里想。但是怎么办呢，我已经离不开他了，我们只能一直一直在一起了。

Till death do us part.


End file.
